By the Candlelight
by Alexiel15
Summary: On a rainy night in Los Angeles, Beth finds herself in a bad situation and seeks refuge from a friend who could be so much more. ONESHOT.


By the Candlelight

Her breath came in long, heavy gasps. Her body ached. Her head throbbed. And on top of that…it was raining cats and dogs. Still, Beth Turner pressed on, determined to get her story edited by the end of the night. But it was proving to be a losing battle. She had come in earlier that day with a persistent cough, but she was convinced it was just the stress talking. But as the day wore on, paranoia began forcing its way into her thoughts. Maybe it wasn't just her imagination. Her body was clearly telling her that something was wrong. She rubbed her forehead tiredly, continuing to stare at the screen. The story was about halfway done, but the black and white text was starting to make her head spin. Screw it. It would still be there in the morning, and she could always finish it at home. Home. The word rang through her head like a bell. Ever since her astonishing discovery a few weeks ago, she and private investigator Mick St. John had gotten a lot closer. Unfortunately, such closeness came with repercussions. The time she spent with him roused suspicions and therefore tension between herself and her boyfriend, Josh. As a result, they hadn't been seeing much of each other lately.

A surge of emotion rose within her throat as she thought of the many fights they had, but forced it down. There was no use crying over it now. The damage had already been done. Now, as she sat at her desk, she contemplated her situation. She had been staying with friends for the past few days, but she felt she had outstayed her welcome. Another cough racked her slender form, reminding her of her present state. She closed the programs she had uploaded and looked bleakly out the window. On a night like this, she needed more than just a friend's comfort. In fact, the consolation she sought resided in another person entirely…

Thunder rolled solemnly over the city, but Mick St. John hardly noticed. He poured himself a small glass of crimson blood before plopping lazily onto the couch, lifting a book from its place on the coffee table. It was one of the current vampire stories Josef had lent him, but the plot couldn't be further from the truth.

_About three things I was absolutely positive. _

_First, Edward was a vampire._

_Second, there was a part of him-and I didn't know how dominant that part might be-that thirsted for my blood._

_And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him._

"Yeah right," he muttered into the silence. Like that would happen. Unwillingly, the image of Beth pressed into the foreground of his thoughts. They had been getting closer over the past week or so, but romance seemed out of the question. He flipped absently through the pages, stopping every so often when something caught his eye. All together, he found it to be just another vampire novel. Losing interest, he set it back down and took another drink. For a brief moment, he envisioned what it would be like to date a mortal. Firstly, it would be the most complicated relationship he would have by far. Besides the possible bloodlust, there was the problem of immortality. His potential girlfriend would age, while he remained forever thirty. That alone would prevent him from seeking a partner. He sighed. If only.

Engrossed in thought, he barely heard the soft knock at the door. He groaned as he stood. All he wanted was a quiet evening alone. The last thing he wanted was to sit through another cynical lecture from the likes of Josef. He strolled leisurely toward the door, but the woman on the other side made him quicken his pace. Beth. Suddenly his stomach filled with butterflies, looking with interest at the sheen of wet blonde hair against the light of the hallway. Then confusion set in. What could she be doing here at this time of night? Cautiously, he opened the door.

He caught his breath. Not only was she dripping wet, she was slightly flushed, swaying on her feet.

"Beth," he said anxiously. "What…are you ok?"

She struggled to look up at him, her vision becoming hazier. "Umm…not really," she murmured. Mick's handsome form swam in front of her as she tried to keep him in focus. She took a step forward, and instantly regretted it. A wave of dizziness hit her, and she began to fall forward. Quicker than thought, Mick caught her, sinking to his knees to break her fall. He did not panic, but rather pressed her closer, running his hand over her brow. He shook his head. Stupid woman. She had been walking around with a fever for God knows how long, and was completely soaked. With a sigh, he lifted her into his arms, inhaling her scent as he did so. God, she smelled so good, with a touch of perfume mixing with the scent of rain. He set her gently on the couch and straightened, only to groan. The lights, which had been flickering throughout the evening, finally snapped with an audible _buzz_, plunging the apartment into darkness.

Mick cursed under his breath. Great. Just great. _What a great time for the power to go out_ he thought disgustedly as he moved away from the couch. Thanks to his embedded memory of the apartment as well as his heightened senses, he made it across the room without incident, and flipped on his gas powered fire display. Sure enough, it flickered to life, but still didn't provide the room with much light. After a few minutes' hunting, he found a few candles lying around and placed them accordingly around the room before lighting them. Now the dark space seemed much more friendly, the flames pushing the shadows against the wall. Now for blankets. These were a little harder to find, considering they were unnecessary to someone who slept in a freezer. Eventually, he found one of golden velvet and carried it back to where she lay. She was shivering now, her sodden clothes lowering her body temperature. He stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. If she weren't dry, her condition would only get worse. But if he tried to…

He shook his head, frustrated with himself. Her health was much more important to him than crossing the line. He sat down beside her, lifting her body up against his own. As gently as he could, he slipped her top over her head, all the while trying to maintain her modesty. He shivered when he felt bare skin under his fingertips, but brushed it away with another aggravated shake of the head. This was crazy. He didn't love her, and even if he did, it could never work. Storybook relationships didn't exist in the real world-he was living proof of that. Ever since Coraline…

He was ripped from his reverie when Beth stirred in his arms, and he was reminded of the task at hand. He laid her back down, draping the blanket over her shaking form. Within moments, she was tossing and turning, her hair matted to her forehead. Quickly, he moved to console her.

"Beth," he whispered. "It's ok. You're ok."

At the sound of his voice, her eyes fluttered open, unnerved by the sudden lack of light.

"Mick," she murmured. "Where…what happened?"

"Everything's ok," he repeated. "You just fainted. You've got a pretty good fever going. It's a good thing I was here."

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she found his face, his deep blue eyes glittering in the firelight. Despite her condition, she still saw him as the man who had rescued her when she was a child. The one she could see herself being with.

_No _she scolded herself. _He's…you're…it just wouldn't work. It's forbidden. Don't even get your hopes up._

But as she gazed at his eternally gorgeous face, her hopes flew high. Perhaps, if the gods saw fit, they could still get their happily-ever-after.

She was about to voice her thoughts when a series of harsh coughs tore her chest, the heat from her fever becoming close to unbearable. She started to shrug the blanket off, but Mick pulled it firmly back over her.

"No, he said softly. "You need to break that fever."

When she had finally settled down, he got up and walked swiftly into the kitchen, taking a rag and running it under the faucet. Wringing it out, he came back around and rejoined Beth on the couch. He proceeded to run it over her flushed face; she sighed with happiness.

"I wish I could do more," he whispered, more to himself than to the woman lying below him.

Those simple words held so much more meaning below the surface, for it echoed the desires of his heart. Oh how he longed to be normal again. Oh how he wished things could be different. Alas, the cards had already been dealt. His destiny had already been decided. He sighed despite himself. Such was the life of a vampire.

At length, Beth fell asleep, allowing Mick to look at her in detail. Her breaths were slow, yet slightly labored as her body fought with the infection. Thanks to his unusual abilities, he watched with relief as the ripples of heat rising from her body gradually softened. He also noticed that her heartbeat, which had been irregular throughout the night, now slowed into a more comfortable rhythm. He smiled softly. It seemed the danger had passed, and the fever would break by morning. Now only one challenge remained. How to say goodbye.

When Beth awoke the next morning, she felt a new lightness about her. The fever from last night had broken, leaving a cool sensation around her body. She stretched as her vision cleared, and took in her surroundings. In the light of the strengthening sun, a pale blue haze could be seen filtering through the blinds, outlined with flecks of gold. A few stray candles could be seen on the coffee table, and the events of last night came flooding back. She remembered little, but for some reason, the image of Mick's handsome features flickering in the candlelight stood out to her. Not only was he extremely good-looking, there was a tenderness in his eyes she hardly ever saw. Usually, his face harbored a cold detachment, as if showing a connection to anything was a sign of weakness. Whatever caused him to show such warmth, she vowed never to forget it, for she knew it would be a while before she saw it again.

As the fog of sleep faded, a peculiar scent filled her nostrils. She opened her eyes further and lifted her head, only to be met with an even more confusing sight. Mick, dressed in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms, was standing over the stove, placing a strip of bacon onto a hot skillet. Diagonal from it was another skillet, this one displaying a platter of scrambled eggs. As odd as the scene was, Beth remained transfixed, watching as the tendons in his arms and bare back flexed as he worked. She blushed despite herself, but she couldn't look away. What was he doing to her? Just when she had gotten her emotions-and breathing-under control, he suddenly turned towards her, offering a smile.

"Good morning," he said pleasantly. "How are you feeling?"

The question swept past her, and it was a moment before she replied. "Better," she admitted. "Not great, but better."

"That's good," he murmured, turning back to the stove. "I wasn't sure what kind of eggs you liked, so I just went with the norm."

He seemed to hear the odd look on her face, for he added, "Just because I'm a vampire doesn't mean I can't cook."

Beth exhaled and looked down, guilty. Damn him.

At length, he finished to modest dish, placing it in front of his guest with a great deal of ceremony.

"Wait, what about you?" she blurted, only to blush at her words. He smirked.

"I already had breakfast," he said nonchalantly, as if drinking blood was the most normal thing in the world. His grin widened, and she couldn't help but laugh, like it was joke only they would understand. As the laughter faded, she reached for the fork, taking an experimental sniff, and he laughed out loud.

"It is edible, Beth," he chuckled. "Tastes horrible, but I'm pretty sure it's safe."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled at the irony. After a few bites, she grudgingly admitted he was right. The conversation died as she ate, leaving them to their own thoughts. When he thought she wasn't looking, he stole a few glances. Her hair, now dry, cascaded around her shoulders in gentle waves, catching the few glimpses of daylight that slipped beyond the windows. The blanket was wrapped around her body, concealing her bare torso. His breath quickened. The urge to hold her in his arms again, to feel her soft, white flesh beneath him was almost too much to bear. His fist clenched, and to his dismay, she noticed.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

Damn. He took a long breath and loosened his grip, offering a smile to hide his embarrassment.

"No," he lied. "I think I should let you get dressed. I'll be," he gestured vaguely around the room. "I'll be around if you need me."

Beth nodded as he stood, yet still confused by his behavior. It was like he was fighting with something within himself. Like he wanted to get close, but for some reason couldn't. Was he feeling the same way she was? She shook her head as she placed the now empty plate on the coffee table. That man would always be a mystery to her. Question was, would she ever get close enough unravel some of those mysteries?

A few hours later (but all too soon for Mick), Beth finally declared herself well enough to go home. Mick, now in a pale blue collared shirt and jeans, tried to prolong her stay as much as possible, but it could only be delayed so long. They talked aimlessly for a few minutes, waiting for the other to bring it up. But finally, the dreaded moment was upon them.

"Well, I think I should be going," she said, a little reluctantly. "I've been an unnecessary houseguest for long enough."

Mick was quick to reassure her. "It was no trouble, really," he told her. "It…I…it was nice to have some company."

She smiled to hide her sadness. Truth be told, she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay, to try and see if a relationship like this could work. Maybe she was only kidding herself.

Sighing, he stood and offered his hand. She smiled at the memory and took it, savoring the tingling sensation she felt under her palm. For a fragile moment, their eyes met and held, the silence speaking volumes of what they longed to say. Unfortunately, it couldn't last forever. She dropped his hand as she reached for her things, breaking the trance.

"Thanks for all this," she said in an effort to close the gap. "I really…" she paused, unsure of what to say. "I really needed someone last night."

He grinned to hide his disappointment as he walked her to the door. "I'm glad I could help," he replied, opening it for her. She took her time walking out, but finally turned to face him. Was this really it?

"So…I'll see you around?"

He hesitated, the words he had been dying to say resting on the tip of his tongue. At the last moment, his courage left him, and he simply smiled.

"Yeah…I'll be around."

"Ok," she said, the longing in her heart tainting her reply. "I'll see you later then."

Uncertainly, she turned on her heel and began walking down the hallway. Each step seemed like a step away from something great, something she wanted so badly to have. But maybe this wasn't meant to be. Maybe he didn't feel the same way after all.

Mick stood in his doorway, watching with yearning eyes as she walked further and further away from him. This wasn't how it was suppose to end. At that moment, all the complications went out the window. Screw the rules. Screw destiny. Screw logic, even. He wanted his happily-ever-after, and he wanted it with her.

"Beth, wait!"

Her heart leapt up as she spun around. Every dream she had about him, both past and present, flashed before her as he jogged down the hall. In the next moment, he was beside her, an indescribable emotion glinting in his eyes.

"I want you," he panted. "God forgive me."

Beth had little time to react. In one swift motion, he took her face between his hands and kissed her with every fiber of his being. A flood of emotions coursed through Beth's veins. Josh had never kissed her like this. Never. She felt as though she were drowning. Drowning in him. Drowning in this moment. She swept her arms around his neck, her fingers lost in his dark hair. Her things clattered to the floor, forgotten in the entanglements of the heart.

Mick could barely think, her scent was so intoxicating. This was what he longed for. This was what he had been waiting a thousand lifetimes to know. As he encased his lips over hers, a new sensation took hold of him, something that seemed to hold more power over him than blood. And now finally, here it was, and he relished in it.

That night, the candles were re-lit, but for a different reason. They stood beside the couch, lost in each other's eyes. After a moment, Beth closed the gap and slowly, agonizingly slowly, began unbuttoning his shirt. Task accomplished, it slipped off his shoulders, his bare arms and chest now exposed to the light With the utmost softness, she grazed a finger down his arm, teasing him, taunting him. Impatient, he shrugged the shirt off and it floated gracefully to the floor. He did the same to her, urgency making his fingers quick. As her top fell, he inhaled sharply. There was no way in hell this woman, this beautiful creature could belong to him. Never in his life did he get this lucky. He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her to him. He could hear her heart so clearly now, a sweet melody that only he was meant to hear. He felt it hammer against her ribcage, quickening with each indrawn breath. He traced the contours of her neck and shoulders, his finger lingering in the hollow of her throat. She shivered in rapture, and a stirring that had long been dormant rose within him. They had waited long enough.

He cupped her chin and leaned forward and trapped her lips with his own, savoring the sweet sensation that rippled through his body. He coaxed her to engage further, and he was rewarded when her lips parted, eagerly accepting his love offering. As he deepened the kiss, he placed a hand on the small of her back, bearing her down onto the couch. Even as they moved, they didn't miss a beat, and were now more involved than ever. After a minute, Beth broke the kiss, only to finish what she started. She reached for the button of his jeans, fumbling with it with little success. Sensing her urgency, he helped her, tugging the jeans down to his ankles before kicking them off fiercely. His boxers were removed with much less difficulty. All traces of shyness gone, Beth did the same, shedding her clothes as if her body had no need for them. Now they laid on the couch, all pretenses gone, all possible consequences cast aside. The only thing that mattered was this man and this woman, both eager to begin the next phase of their passionate dance of love. Mick hesitated, slightly unsure.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, feeling like a complete idiot.

She smiled softly, placing a hand on his cheek.

"I'm sure."

He chuckled, embarrassed by his own words. But it was too late to turn back. It had been too late when she had stepped into the room, too late when she had stepped into his life. He leaned down to kiss her, once again losing himself in the glorious hell that was that was this feeling. Their bodies gradually became closer, the heat of ecstasy becoming harder to ignore. In the next instant, he was inside her, tearing the veil that separated the ordinary from the forbidden. She gasped as the flood of emotions engulfed her, her peak within sight. A low growl sounded from deep in his throat as he pushed deeper. All this time, he had been afraid he would hurt her, that the predator within him would never be tamed. And yet her she was, soft and sweet beneath him, yielding willingly to his desires.

Finally, as she reached her plateau, she cried into the silence, only to be cut short with another kiss.

"Hush, love," he rasped, his breath stirring her hair.

As her breathing calmed, he shifted to the back of the couch, inviting her into his arms. She snuggled against him, drifting toward sleep. He smiled tenderly. Without disturbing her too much, he reached for the blanket and draped it over her, concealing her feminine figure once more. Sighing contently, he settled himself around her, and waited patiently for her to awaken.

A half and hour later, the candles had all but gone out, shafts of moonlight dousing the apartment in silver. Mick continued to watch Beth sleep, fascinated b the sudden change. The passionate woman he had seen moments ago now seemed fragile, as if the slightest movement would break her. Unthinking, he remained perfectly still, watching her chest rise and fall and listening to the sweet lullaby that was her heartbeat. How could he have forgotten this? How could he have survived all these years without this blissful feeling? He had never felt this way for Coraline, even as they said their marriage vows. For the first time since he was turned, he felt human. His body, once cold, was set aflame again…and it was all because of her.

At length, Beth's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled softly.

"Hello, stranger," she murmured.

He smiled back. "Hello yourself," he replied, brushing a strand of hair from her face. Tenderly he kissed her forehead, savoring the way her skin tasted on his lips. Slowly he moved down, planting sweet butterfly kisses on her jaw line and neck. As he did so, a wave of gratefulness swept over him. So this was what love felt like. This was what it was like to really feel alive. He lifted his head, clearing his throat roughly.

"Thank you," he said simply.

Beth cocked her head, confused. Was it just the moonlight or did she see tears glistening in his eyes?

"For what?" she asked.

It was a moment before he could answer. "For…for reminding me what it's like to be human again. To feel again, to…to love again." He emphasized the last words carefully, watching as his message became clear to her. She smiled, her own eyes filling with tears. She said nothing, but rather kissed him softly on the mouth, their silhouettes once again bathed in the light of the moon.

The End 


End file.
